The Big Day
by dave-d
Summary: Directly follows 'Guess Who's Coming to Dinner'. Kaname is excited, as the time has finally arrived, when she's ready to announce her relationship with Sousuke. Unfortunately, things don't exactly go as planned.... (one shot)


Sousuke checked the clock.

He still had time. Not a lot, but it ought to suffice.

It _never_ paid to keep Kaname waiting. She had called him **_three_** separate times the night before, after she had gotten back to her apartment. Today it would be particularly inadvisable to displease her.

Finished with his school uniform, he picked up his school bag and headed for the door. He stopped to stare at a fax he had received the night before. A new mission was coming up. There would be further details some time that afternoon or later that evening. For some reason, it almost felt passe. Was he changing the way he felt about his profession?

Or, had he finally found something that meant a great deal more to him?

His hand hovering over the door latch, Sousuke took a step back to ponder. What would the proper way for him to show his affection to Kaname? He was certain she would be looking for **_some_** statement, act, or object. As long as he had something, he would be safe. The precise object was _always_ impossible to guess. Kaname apparently made up her mind _after_ she saw whatever Sousuke settled on.

Nodding his head, he walked over to the bouquet of flowers that Kaname had brought by the other day to help spruce up his 'drab and dreary domicile.' After selecting the appropriate blossom, he stripped off a couple of leaves and one petal. It still looked nice.

Had he not modified things, Kaname would no doubt recognize the exact flower and scold him mercilessly

His thoughts drifted back to his trip to America. Kaname had set up a large tripod in her apartment. She had stood in front of it, a long wooden pointer in her hand. On a large pad of sketch paper she had written two heading: _'Thing To NEVER Do or Say'_ and _'Good Things To_ _Say or Do.'_ In tedious detail, she had trained him in the proper manner to behave around her father.

That methodology had been a complete and utter failure.Nevertheless. The night before, the tripod had resurfaced. Kaname had wanted to school him in the proper manner to approach their classmates today. The memory had Sousuke sighing.

He had enough mission planners to deal with at Mithril.

Walking down the hallway towards the elevator, Sousuke couldn't help but grin briefly. He remembered pushing a heavy luggage cart up next to Kaname at JFK Airport in New York City. Shunya had spoken before he or Kaname could. _'Oh, thank you young man. That looks heavy. Here, a little something for your trouble.'_ Kaname's father had pressed a folded ten dollar bill into his hand, mistaking him for a porter or airport attendant.

Not long after that, Mr. Chidori had shown his displeasure about their flying arrangements. That memory was not quite as amusing. _'Hmmmmm. I don't see any luggage stickers on you.' _Shunya had not been thrilled to hear about Kaname's manner of travel. He had looked her up and down with intense scrutiny, as if he were checking to see if a single thread were out of place. _"I take it the two of you did not have any chaperons. Living ones, in any case.'_

If _that_ hadn't been bad enough, he remembered the secne in the airport parking garage. He could hear Kaname's voice. _'Sousuke, what are you doing to Mr. Smith!'_ Shunya had been less than happy to find his hired bodyguard handcuffed to a piece of metal. Yes, Kaname's tutelage had worked wonders….

_Hopefully, today would go much smoother. _

**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Kaname was waiting by the front door to Sousuke's apartment, not at their usual rendezvous point.

She checked her appearance in her compact for the fifth or sixth time. She looked fine, _didn't _she? Today was too special a day to mess up. She needed to look, smell, and sound her best.

So did Sousuke.

It would be just like that big idiot to ruin things somehow. She still cringed when she remembered something that he had said to her father in front of his house, not long after they had gotten out of the limousine. _"Sir, I have been a soldier from long before I could shave. I have done what I have had to do. I make it a point to only do what I think is right. I see no justice in being unfairly judged by a man who talks for a living."_

Yes. That had gone over well!

Of course, he had done much better when her father gave him a second chance, hadn't he? Not hardly! He could rermber the shock she felt when he shouted our _'EVERYBODY DOWN!'_ and threw her and Ayame to the floor. He then grabbed a live grenade, and ran towards an open window in the kitchen. With a well placed toss, he cleared the window sill and bounced the grenade out into an alley. That had been after Mr. Smith had already mistakenly fired Sousuke's pistol in the house!

"_Oooooh_…. Sousuke…." Kaname clenched her fists.

"Yes, Kaname?" Sousuke had naturally walked out of the door just as Kaname had been speaking his name.

"**Sousuke!**" Kaname covered her embarrassment by running up and giving Sousuke a kiss and a short hug. She checked herself in her mirror again to make certain that he hadn't mussed her up. "Ready for the big day?"

Sousuke knew exactly what Kaname was talking about. It wasn't actually a big day for him. He doubted that anyone would truly be surprised. Still, he would follow through on Kaname's behalf, because it would make herhappy. Just the same, having been lectured for three straight hours the night before, he was still in somewhat of a disapproving state. That was _not_ good use of a Specialist's time.

"Kaname?" That question alone ought to get her going.

"I _know_that you know what I'm talking about, Mister! We only spent two hours going through the drill last night!" Kaname stamped her foot. She smiled momentarily, seeing the flower in Sousuke's hand. But, she quickly put on a scowl.

There was a point to be won here.

"Three." Sousuke handed Kaname the lily. "Three hours and sixteen minutes to be precise."

"Thank you. It's lovely." Kaname smirked. "See. I _knew_ that you remembered how much effort I put in. It would have been only two hours if you were a quicker learner."

"You may not wish to congratulate yourself just yet. I think we spent so much time training, that my mind has gone entirely numb. It appears that your efforts have backfired." Sousuke shrugged his shoulders, trying not to grin.

"I see." Kaname started walking, waiting for Sousuke to fall in at her side. "I suppose we can go over things again on the way to school. Yes. We can take the long route. We have time." Kaname fought a grin of her own, seeing the inadvertent expression on Souskue's face.

Ha! Just who did he think he was dealing with, anyway?

Sousuke blinked rapidly. He enjoyed these games with Kaname. What tack should he take next? Hmmm. _That_ might work. Affirmative. _That _would be good, too. "I was thinking about our trip to visit your family, Kaname."

"_Really?" _Kaname looked somewhat shocked. "So was I!" She didn't dare mention the grenade. The last thing she wanted to do was set Sousuke's mental train on a military track. "What were thinking about? Our time together in my room, when Daddy was out…." Kaname particularly liked that memory. The two of them had shared similar moments again since that time, but that first bit of intimacy had been special.

"No. I was thinking about the time Kumi and Izumi were serving appetizers….." Sousuke took a full step away from Kaname. The memory of the flirtatious girls in their revealing clothing should bring her up short.

Kaname froze. She turned very slowly towards Sousuke, as if she were made of ice and was afraid she might break into a thousand pieces. "Are you _sure_ that was what you were thinking about….."

Sousuke swallowed hard. Gauron had been the only other person who had given him a look half that frightful. "Uhhh… actually… I was thinking about the lessons you gave me before our trip." Sousuke began to sweat. That was also dangerous ground.

Kaname frowned. "I see. You think that I'm making a big deal over nothing. Is _that_ it?" She put on hand on her hip, and shook the flower with the other. "This is just another day for you?" He voice was irritated, but her eyes were worried and vulnerable.

"Negative," Sousuke reassured her quickly. "As I have intimated before, what is important to you is important to _me_." That should suffice, but it wouldn't hurt to add a little more. "I love you, Kaname. If the other students have not figured that out by now, I have no problem with them becoming better informed." He did indeed care deeply for her.

Even after a month or so after their last sojourn, he still found himself amazed by that fact._  
_  
Kaname blushed. She never grew tired of hearing Sousuke say that he loved her. She knew that he had probably added that comment to mollify her. It didn't matter, because she knew he was speaking the truth. That alone was worth a hundred days like this one.

"I really don't think they know, Sousuke. That's why I am really looking forward to today. The looks on their faces ought to be priceless. Uh oh," Kaname just thought of something. "Tsubaki will probably challenge you to a fight again."

"It would _not_ be wise for him to challenge me over you." The tone of Sousuke's voice sent chills running up and down Kaname's spine. She luxuriated in the knowledge that Sousuke would let nothing come between them Not even Mithril!

"Besides," Sousuke continued. "They _must_ know. They simply did not wish to make you uncomfortable. Buddha said: 'Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.' Yes. You will see."

Kaname furrowed her eyebrows. "Buddha?" She smoother her skirt. Did it make her look thick in the hips? "What made you think of Buddha, Sousuke? You were looking at _me_." She stuck out her lower lip.

"You do not remind me of Buddha, Kaname." Sousuke grinned. It was too golden an opportunity to pass up. "You haven't gained _that much _weight…." His growing propensity for jests was a double-edged sword.

"That's good…. _w-w-what_…." That last barb had hit Kaname right in her confidence. "You… you…." her annoyance quickly gave way to insecurity. "You don't think I look fat, _do_ you Sousuke?"

"No," Sousuke said. "I think you look beautiful. I was just joking. You have said that you like it when I joke." He wondered if she really did. "I will cease doing so, if it makes you worry too much."

Kaname smiled. She felt a little sheepish. Even as long as they had been going together now, she still had things to work on. Still, she wouldn't trade the changes in Sousuke for anything in the world.

"If you give me a nice long kiss, I might forgive you." She grinned an evil grin. "Might. M… i… g… h… t…" Tossing her hair, she looked up when Sousuke stepped in front of her. "Then again, we may need to make our trip to that hotel…."

"Uhhh…."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The noise of the traffic was unusual for that early in the day. That meant that Kaname had to speak somewhat loudly for Sousuke to hear her.

"OK, Sousuke. When you run across Shinji, what are you going to say?" Kaname stopped at the edge of the street, not in any hurry to cross just yet.

Sousuke's fought the urge to grind his teeth together. "Shinji. I wanted to let you know personally. Kaname and I have been dating for a number of months."

Why did he have to practice something so simple?

"Not too bad. It could use more feeling. More panache. A girl _might_ start to think that you don't care that much." Kaname kept from smiling. In a sense, she was breaking Sousuke in for future events, whatever they might be. If he merely thought that she was working on the present day, all the better.

"I see. With all of the preparations, a guy might think that the announcement was far more important than the relationship." Sousuke gave Kaname a pointed look.

"Yes. A guymight. Boy's are not nearly as bright as girls. **Hmmmpppfff!**" Kaname grabbed Sousuke's hand and started dragging him across the street. "Don't step in that puddle!" She jerked Sousuke's arm, so that he had no choice but to step in the deep water filled crevice.

Sousuke scowled as the water flooded his shoe and left his sock sopping wet. Kaname was in one of _those_ moods.

"So, what are you going to say to Tsubaki?" Kaname hadn't gone over that one with Sousuke. She was curious what might come to mind.

Frowning as his one shoe made a grotesque squishing sound accompanied by an irritating sucking sensation, Sousuke replied "She's _yours_ for ten yen…."

Kaname stopped in the middle of the road. Sousuke had to push her safely to the side just as a large truck came barreling around the turn. She walked over to Sousuke… knocked the book bag out of his hand… and wrapped her arms around his neck. In front of a number of students, she gave him a deep long kiss. "Going to give **_that _**up for ten yen, soldier?" She looked mighty satisfied with herself.

"No." Sousuke smiled. "Nothing less than fifty yen!" Seeing the look on Kaname face he took off jogging.

"_That's it!" _Laughing, Kaname chased after him. When they made it within sight of the school, the two of them held hands and took a moment to catch their breath. "Almost there, Sousuke." Kaname started to feel very excited. It was something like the feeling she had as a child at Christmas time in New York.

"Affirmative. Are you entirely certain that today **_is_** the day? You have said that on two prior 'definite' days and three prior 'possible' days. Mencius said: _'Truth uttered before its time is always dangerous.' _It's been months since we started going together as a couple. Is it finally time?"

"**Oooooh**… just what I needed… a reminder. Well, let me tell _you_ what is dangerous. Smart aleck boyfriends and quotes. _Especially_ quotes. God help you if you use any _military_ quotes." Kaname gave Sousuke a sharp pinch. The halisen was in her locker gathering cobwebs.  
_  
_But, it was available for special occasions.

"Would I be that reckless, Kaname?" Sousuke looked away so that she couldn't see the grin on his lips. "I have sighted one of our friends. Mizuki. Should I call her for you? Alternatively, if you prefer, I could shoot her with a rubber bullet. That ought to get her attention."

Kaname grabbed Sousuke and pulled him behind a tree. "No. She would be the **_last_** person I would tell. Who knows what she might say! And, she would probably start blabbing things to everybody, ruining the surprise for everyone else."

Sousuke grunted. Ruin the surprise for _who?_ "Pierre Corneille said: _'When there is no peril in the fight there is no glory in the triumph.' _We aren't going to make this too complicated, are we?" Sousuke did _not_ want to have to decide who had to be told what in which order. Why should this be such a complicated thing? "If I handcuff her to the bike rack, she won't be able to run ahead."

Kaname kicked Sousuke in the ankle. She wasn't joking about quotes. Sousuke was walking on thin ice….especially since he was purposefully using the quotations. Even so, his suggestions about Mizuki were nice. She would treat him to lunch. "It's my day, Sousuke. And…." She was cut-off by Sousuke.

"And I am not to ruin a moment of it for you. I know. I know. Moron. Jerk. Big idiot." Sousuke had heard that more than a dozen times since the end of class yesterday. "Attention. Another sighting. Oonuki is by the door, speaking with a number of other boys. "

"No. Definitely not himHe would make some joke or wisecrack about it. Then I would ask you to do something otaku to him." Kaname looked around the grounds in front of the school. "There's someone we can tell! Maya. Let's go." Kaname grabbed his hand and started walking quickly. "She's asked me about my relationship with you in the past. I think that she stopped being suspicious when Ryo convinced her that I could never keep a secret to save my life. _Hmmmpppfff."_

"_Maya!" _Kaname shouted to her friend, just as she began climbing the front stairs of the High School. "Over here. I have something to tell you."

Maya turned and waved, then headed off towards the two of them. She saw that they were holding hands. One of her eyebrows lifted. "So, what's up?" Maya looked over at Sousuke.

"Sousuke and I are going to let everyone know that we are dating. Today is the day. You're the first person that we've told." Kaname was beaming. She suddenly felt very proud, as if she had received commendations for a project well done.

"Seriously, what's up?" Maya looked nonplussed. "Is this some kind of gag?" She shook her head. "You guys haven't actually been acting like you're an item, you know."

"I can assure you, Kaname is telling the truth." Sousuke lifted his hand, showing Maya that his and Kaname's fingers were interlaced.

"_Mmmmm Hmmmm_. Anyone can hold hands. I bet Kaname has been schooling you in all sorts of things to say, _hasn't_ she?" Maya smiled at the look in Sousuke's eyes. _"_Aha!See!"

"Sousuke?" Kaname scowled, turning to look at Sousuke.

"I didn't say anything, Kaname. You _have_ been coaching me. I told you that we should just come out and say things." Sousuke swallowed and stepped back, seeing the look in Kaname's eyes.

"Good joke, guys! I've got some things to hand out in class, so I need to get there early. See ya!"Maya turned and left. Stopping at the top of the stairs, she looked back at her two friends… laughed… then continued on her way.

"**Great! **Thank you _so_ very much, Sousuke. Now she'll probably tell everyone else, and they'll _all_ think it's some kind of trick. Wonderful." Kaname sighed. Why couldn't Maya believe that she and Sousuke were a couple? They spent so much time together. Just because they didn't act affectionate in school shouldn't make it seem unlikely, right? "Any more quotes, Sousuke?"

Sousuke was improving daily. Every once in a while however, he still tripped over rhetorical questions.

"Affirmative. Marcus Tullius Cicero said: _'By doubting we come at truth.' _Our actions will eventually convince Maya, once we have told everyone you want to tell. We should also keep another thing in mind. Confucius said: _'It is man that makes truth great, not truth that makes man great.' _I am happy that you are my girlfriend. It is not a matter of pride or gamesmanship to me."

Seeing the look on Kaname's face, paasing students gave the blue-haired girl a wide berth.

"Any more?" By reflex, Kaname began tapping her feet. But, she had changed some too, able to admit to herself that Sousuke was making very good points. But, it might have been better if he was his original quiet self today.

"General George Catlett Marshall said: _'Military power wins battles, but spiritual power wins wars.' _It's just a matter of being patient, dear." Sousuke almost never used pet names of terms of affection with Kaname. It usually did not come naturally to him. But, at that moment, the word came straight from his heart.

The effect on Kaname was electric. Her face opened up like a flower, a rosy glow spreading across her cheeks. For a moment, it seemed as if she and Sousuke were the only things existing in the world.

"OK. Guys may not be as bright as girls; but, they **_do_** have their moments." She leaned up against Sousuke, looked at her watch, and sighed. "We better get going, or else we'll be late."

"Somebody will believe you, Kaname," Sousuke said, trying to reassure his girlfriend.

"I hope so, Sousuke. I hope so.

**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

This was important to Kaname.

Just once, she would like things to go her way, without too much trouble.

Yes, it was remarkable that she had found someone like Sousuke. He truly _was_ unique, in so many ways. She was something a bit different herself. They both deserved a break, **_didn't_** they? Yes, they had certainly earned their share of happiness.

Lord knows, they had been through their share of perilous times. Knowing how lucky she was, simply to have Sousuke alive and by her side, Kaname thought back to some of the most recent turning points in their lives.

All she had wanted to do was invite Sousuke to a hotel, to spend some time together. She had ended up in America, and he had almost died in North Korea. When the dust settled, she had hoped to bring him to meet her family. As well as everything had turned out in the end, it was still painful to remember some of things that had happened.

'_I am physically sound. Mentally and emotionally I am weak. The medicines. I cannot fight them alone. I needed to hear your voice.' _When Sousuke had called her, in the midst of a climactic Arm Slave battle, she felt as if she truly mattered. Not just to him, but to the world in general.

'_Thank you, Kaname. You will never understand what that means to me. I love you too. I will need to speak with others from time to time. I can not explain why, now. But, could you please just talk to me. I can listen to that, no matter what else I am doing.' _Sousuke had needed her. Twisted and torn by those damned medicines, he had saved New York City and northeastern New Jersey. He could have tried to be macho and proud. Instead, he had turned to her, unafraid to show her his weakness.

Sousuke had indeed saved the day. But, in doing so, he had ended up in a terrible fix. _'I love you, Kaname. I just wanted to say good bye.' _Sousuke's voice had been calm. He obviously didn't think he would make it out alive, the big noble idiot. Looking over at him, she felt her heart skip a beat. It had almost been like standing at her mother's bedside in the hospice, watching as she closed her eyes for the last time.

'_No, Sousuke! I won't say good bye. I will NOT...' _She had tried to will him back to her. He meant so very much, that one-time scruffy guy who introduced himself as a sergeant.

'_I just hurt... so much.' _His voice had faded out for a moment. Kaname had wondered if it had been his last breath. _'Oxygen levels reduced... too much smoke... wanted to say...' _The pauses had felt like an eternity to her. She stepped closer to him and squeezed his arm wordlessly, not intending to tell him what memories she was reliving. That was not a very pleasant time for him either. _Love you... Kaname... made my life good... n-never was before...' _

That last part still made her feel warm inside, any time she remembered Sousuke's words. The feelings were mutual. He had made her life feel better than it had before. The past month of her life, back in Tokyo, had seemed like a paradise. No explosions. No kidnappings. No trouble at school. There had been nothing but special and memorable moments with Sousuke… things that she treasured above all else.

Her thoughts drifting into fantasy, Kaname found her face growing warm. The two of them had yet to take the final big step. But, she had begun seriously thinking about it. Of course, that was _not_ something that she was going to mention to anyone at school!

"Kaname, you looked very sad for a moment. Now, you are blushing. Are you OK?" Sousuke looked concerned. "If this is placing too much pressure on you, we can wait for another day."

"I'm alright, Sousuke. As long as you are standing where I can see you, I'll be OK. _OK?" _Kaname straightened her shoulders, feeling her confidence growing. She was student class representative and student council Vice President.

What could possibly quench her spirit? How could such a simple disclosure stand in her way? Her friends would believe her, if they knew what was good for them!

Sousuke still looked worried, but Kaname punched him in the arm, tossed her hair, and began humming. He had to move quickly to keep up with her, as she headed off towards the classroom.

"**Sousuke!**"

The two of them turned towards the sound of the shout. It was Shinji. He as heading in their direction, fighting against the flow of students, getting pushed back a foot for every stride he made. "Sousuke, look what I have."

"Your turn," Kaname said sweetly, looking up at Sousuke. "Just as we practiced." She gave him a gentle pinch.

"Shinji. I wanted to let you know personally…." That was all that Sousuke had time to say.

"Sousuke. It's _here. _I finally the newest edition of the _Tokimeki Memorial _dating simulator. It's really great. It will be right up your alley. In the game, your mission is to obtain a girl's love confession under a legendary tree that rewards the lovers with the everlasting relationship."

"Your kindness is appreciated. However…." Again Sousuke was interrupted.

Kaname's face began to get that look she would get when Sousuke did something particularly otaku.

"And get _this. _If you have neglected a girl for long time without calling, or asking her out, she'll set a bomb. A _bomb_, Sousuke. The bomb will explode without a notice, unless you check with your friend Yoshi. It has a drastic effect of reducing almost all of the girls' reactions to you." Shinj was so excited, that he almost dropped his armful of books.

"I see. That part _does_ indeed sound intriguing." Sousuke looked over at Kaname, flinched, then quickly added "I have no need for dating simulators. I already"

"A girl doesn't need to be unhappy to bomb you. She can be in love with you but set a bomb because you are ignoring her love. If a bomb explodes, you'll hear the explosion with the prompt call from Yoshi at night. He'll advice you to amend your relationship with the girl as fast as you can. But, the damage will already be done, and it may be hard to recover. So…." This time, it was Shinji's turn to be interrupted.

"Yes, Sousuke. A girl **_can _**be in love with you and still set a bomb. Remember that." Kaname put her book bag down and folded her hands over her chest.

"Shinji. What I wanted to tell you was…." Sousuke was interrupted again. For a moment, his hand crept towards his pistol. Kaname noticed and nodded her head.

"Shiori Fujisakiis a heroine in this game. She is a childhood friend of you. She is beautiful and kind, just the type of girl you need." Shinji glanced at Kaname, then cringed. "Mio Kisaragiis a rather shy girl with glasses. She loves reading. She reminds me of Kyouko." He cocked his head. "Kyouko might be someone you should ask out some day when you have the courage." Shinji looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of a growling noise. "Nozomi Kiyokawais a good swimmer. She's sort of a boyish type. Sort of like Maya. Yukari Koshikiis a so-called 'Japanese girl'. She does everything very slowly. Like Ryo. But prettier."

Kaname smiled. She would mention that last bit to Ryo. She suspected that Ryo would be anything but slow in exacting her retribution.

"Oh, and there's Mira Kagami. She's a very attractive girl, but she acts a little overbearingly." Shinji stared directly at Kaname. He finally realized where the growling noise was coming from. But, he continued just the same. "Miharu Tatebayashiis a mysterious girl. She always seems to be around, acting somewhat strangely. But, you don't know much about her beyond that." He was looking at Kaname again.

Everybody in the hallway jumped at the sound of gunfire. Seeing that it was only Sousuke, the other students continued as if nothing had happened. Shinji's books lay scattered on the floor. The silver disc for his simulator rolled down the hall like a wheel.

"May I speak now, Shinji?" Sousuke slid his pistol back into place.

"Y-Y-Yes…." Shinji looked as if he badly needed to use the restroom. "S-S-Sure…."

"I wanted to let you know personally that I am already dating someone very special. We have been going together for a number of months now. It has been kept secret until today." Sousuke took Kaname's hand again.

"Who?" Shinji totally overlooked or ignored his friends hand holding. Kaname sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Kaname," Sousuke said. He grinned when she leaned up against him. Just saying those words made him feel content. Finally remembering when he first remembered Kaname wearing her choisen perfume, he thought back to their flight back from New York. What had Kaname said?

'_Yes. Let's see. Have Sousuke impress Daddy. Check.' _Kaname had leaned over and given him a kiss. '_Give Ayame something to be jealous about. Big check!' _She had squeezed his arm. '_Have Sousuke speak up to Tessa. Check. That little…..' _Kaname had tossed her hair. '_Save the world. Close enough.' _

What she had said next had neatly segued into a rather pleasant flight home. '_Have Sousuke touch my breast.' _Of course, this was not the best time to be reminiscing about such things.

Shinji still stood petrified. About to grouse, Kaname saw the look on Sousuke's face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Uhhh…." Sousuke looked at Shinji, then back at Kaname.

"Well?" Kaname pulled on his shirt sleeve.

"The plane flight home…." he whispered in her ear.

"Oh…" She blushed, and then smiled. "You're a bad man, Sousuke." She gave him a quick kiss. "Don't you ever change, do you hear?"

"K-K-Kaname?" Shinji sounded stunned.

"Yes. She and I have…." Sousuke never got to finish his statement.

"K-Kaname?" Shinji shook his head hard. He had even forgotten about his wayward game disk

"Yes. _Me!" _Kaname stomped her foot. She was turning red in the face.

"Kaname?" Shinji asked once more, still in a state of disbelief. "But she's….. she's….. she's….."

"**Yes!"** Kaname's word snapped like a whip. Specialist or not, Sousuke fought an urge to seek cover.

"Kaname is perfect for me. I could not imagine anyone else I could care about. I am **_very _**happy." Sousuke's words earned him a look of love from Kaname, and a long stare from Shinji.

"She's hit you a lot with that fan, _hasn't_ she? Maybe that's…." This time, the interruption saved Shinji from a lot of pain. One of the Gundam fans was shrieking about his miraculous find. The discShinji left his books where they lay, and ran off to retrieve his treasured new game.

"_Ooooooooh._ You have my permission to hurt him, Sousuke. Hurt him a whole lot!" Kaname stuck out her lip.

"Kaname, violence never changes people's opinions. It just reduces the number of people with a different opinion." Sousuke began stacking Shinji's books for him.

"I can live with that…." Kaname said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Everyone was beginning to make their way towards homeroom.

Sousuke scanned the crowded area, nodded his head, and pointed. "Kaname... target sighted…… Ryo just walked over to the classroom door. She's standing there chatting with a friend of hers from another class, the girl with the large… … uhhh……_shirts_." Sousuke coughed for a moment.

Noticing the attributes of a girl other than Kaname was grounds for punishment._  
_  
"That was a close one, Sousuke. Good catch." Kaname saluted. "I see her. Ryo, I mean." She tossed her hair, a slightly hesitant look on her face. "I almost dread telling her. This is **_not_** turning out the way I had imagined.

"If it will make you feel better, we can simply fall back, regroup, and attack another day." Sousuke wanted Kaname to be happy. With all that she had been through in her life, she had earned a chance at good fortune.

Many people who had such a gift never truly appreciate it, or deserve it.

"No, Sousuke." Kaname shook her head. Even if things didn't go swimmingly, the truth would be out in the open. That alone was worth something to her.

"I have more quotes, if **_that_** will make things easier…." Sousuke kept a straight face.

Kaname's hands twitched. Her eyes narrowed. The quickened rise and fall of her chest was accompanied by subtle flaring of her nostrils. When Sousuke broke out into a grin despite his efforts, Kaname couldn't help but grin in return. She touched Sousuke's hand tenderly with her finger… smiled… and then headed over to Ryo.

"Morning, Kaname." Ryo, as usual, had a large smile. That changed to a contemplative look. "Is there something wrong? You have a strange look on your face."

Kaname smiled, fluttering one of her hands. "You know how things are, Ryo. Nothing _ever_ comes easy for me. Today's a big day, but I almost wish I never got out of bed this morning."

"What? You finally agree to go on a date with Tsubaki or something, but Sousuke foul things up as usual?" Ryo was only half joking. She had a secret crush on the karate guy herself, as did a fair number of other girls.

Kaname just scowled.

"If you just went out with him once, maybe the poor guy won't follow you everywhere you go." Ryo shifted her books from one hand to another. "It probably wouldn't stop Mizuki from chasing after him, however. Geez. That girl. It would be really funny if it wasn't so sad, right?"

"No." Kaname shook her head. "Not Tsubaki. _Sousuke._ We've been dating since Christmas time. But, we decided to keep things a secret. I remember you girls pressing me for answers in the cafeteria just before Christmas. I almost let the cat out of the bag, just before that call from my father…."

"Hmmm." Ryo frowned. "Some of us had our suspicions…." She tapped one finger against the door sill. "But, I guess we thought that you had come to your senses." She laughed, and then looked over at the taciturn boy standing next to her friend. "So you're really serious? I know you two are together a lot, but…."

Kaname's face clouded over. Her hand grasped the strap of her book bag so tightly, that her fingers blanched white

"Well…… I mean…… well…… Sousuke…… I can see that……" Ryo tried to put on a smile.

Sousuke looked over at Kaname. She would definitely need some kind of cheering up later. He would treat her to dinner that night, if she still had an appetite after her difficult series of disappointments.

"I couldn't possibly do any better than Sousuke. You have no idea what he is _really_ like." Kaname looked over at Sousuke and stared at him longingly for a moment.

"Oh…… yes…… you're right, Kaname. You usually are……" Ryo looked like she had just been gifted with the job of telling a group of Western school children that there wasn't any Santa Claus.

"Let's go, Sousuke." Kaname held out her arm. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks." When he took her arm, she smiled at him and nodded to the door. It was blocked with chatting students.

"**Atten-_Hut!_** Fire in the hole….." Sousuke didn't have any heavy weaponry. His classmates knew that he didn't have any heavy weaponry. They scattered just the same.

"You are _definitely_ handy to have around, sweetheart." Kaname decided that she could use affectionate terms too. The fact that a number of people were listening in had nothing to do with it. "Some friends we have, huh?"

Sousuke remained silent. He looked over at Ryo. Even though he was friendly with certain students, that did not necessarily mean that they saw him as a friend. He found himself wishing otherwise.

He was not one to make purposeful efforts to win people over. Just the same, he had finally won over Kaname's father. It had not been easy. But, he believed Shunya to be a fine judge of character, and a difficult man to please where his daughter was concerned.

The two of them had smoked cigars together. Kaname's father had spoken kindly with him, passing along a simple but important truth. _'Some things take some time getting used to. Including people.'_

With a lot of coaxing and threats from Kaname, Sousuke had begun seeing value in himself. He was more than just a tactical or strategic asset. Tessa, Mao, Weber, and Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin did their part to teach him the same lesson. But, they had gotten to know him under close and difficult conditions.

He couldn't blame his fellow students for the way they looked at him. By all accounts, he was reaping what he had sowed. His past actions could not have given his fellow classmates any reason to have a lot of faith in him. Kaname's prior actions towards him would also serve as a sticking point.

But, he was nothing if not patient. His whole life had turned out to be a waiting game.

_Finally, he had something worth waiting for._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a low level buzz of conversation in the room.

"This has turned out to be a real S.N.A.F.U., hasn't it?" Kaname twisted stands of her hair one way, and then another, after Sousuke had escorted her to her desk.

"Kaname?" Sousuke raised one eyebrow. "A military term?" It continually amazed him to see that he was rubbing off on Kaname in some ways, despite all of her protests about him and his habits.

"It fits, Sousuke. You see, I'm growing too. _Right?"_ Kaname looked like she needed some encouragement at that moment.

Sousuke nodded his head. The perfect answer came to him. "Yes, dear. In all the right places." It was true, after all. And, it would make her feel good about herself.

Kaname blushed. "_Mmmmm Hmmmmm._ After all, youshould know, right?" Kaname winked. She laughed when Sousuke froze momentarily. He may have changed radically in some ways, but there was still a good bit of the old Sousuke in him.

She didn't mind one single bit.

After Sousuke headed over to his own desk, Kyouko walked over to see Kaname. "You didn't look to happy when you walked in Kaname. Did Sousuke do something again? He's been pretty good for a while." Kyouko looked over at Sousuke.

Kaname shook her head. But, Kyouko wasn't convinced.

"It's not another thermos, I hope." Kyouko's joke backfired. Oonuki walked past just as she had referenced that black day. The two of them had been near one another when their clothing had disintegrated.

"No, Ky." Kaname sighed. She raised an eyebrow, seeing that her friend was blushing for some reason. "It **_is _**about Sousuke, but it's not something wrong. It's something right." Kaname looked over at her boyfriend. "You probably already suspected. He and I have been secretly dating for a number of months now. But, no one will believe us." She smoothed her hand over her desk top absent-mindedly. "Or, if they do, they don't seem happy for us."

Oonuki looked like someone who bit into an unexpectedly spicy curry bun. He had been looking in a different direction, but had been eavesdropping on Kaname's and Kyouko's conversation, wondering what had the smaller girl turning red in the face. Shocked, he spoke loudly. "Sousuke, say it isn't so! You're going out with Kaname? Is she blackmailing you? Anything I can do to help?"

"_See?"_ Kaname said to Kyouko, clenching her teeth together.

"Yes." Kyouko nodded. "You were probably looking forward to this, _weren't_ you?" The bespectacled girl knew Kaname better than anyone. "Congratulations. If you're happy, then I'm happy for you." She had intended to say more, but the class had erupted into a jumbled blend of gasps, whispers, laughter, and noisy talk.

Oonuki had walked to the back of the room to spill the beans.

"Hey Sagara! You really dating the Blue-haired Devil? Whoa. Harsh. _Real_ harsh, man." The boy who called out sat back in his chair, shaking his head.

"I knew he was tough," a freckled girl added. "But I didn't think he was crazy."

"I did!" One of the guys on the soccer team said. "Just not **_that_** crazy!"

"Beauty and the Beast!" Oonuki's quip had most people chuckling.

"You tame the Beast yet, Sousuke?" The fencing team captain had everyone laughing with that question.

"Doesn't look like it!" A girl on the debating team swallowed hard, seeing the look on Kaname's face.

"How far have the two of you gone?" Oonuki's inquiry caused the entire room to go as silent as a crypt. Everyone turned to look at Sousuke.

Kaname looked ready to explode, or melt into a puddle on the floor. Sousuke moved to diffuse the situation. "America," he said. "New York."

Immediately, Kaname's dyspeptic look faded away under the glow of a big self-satisfied smile. That was _her_ man being clever.

"Otherwise, a gentleman does**_ not_** discuss such matters." Once again, Sousuke had not known when to stop.

Kaname's smile fractured, leaving a stunned look, then a scowl. Big idiot! Jerk! Moron! That disclaimer would only make people think they she and Sousuke had something to hide.

"**Ooooooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-h-h-h-h-h-h-h**…." Every girl in the class responded instinctually.

The guys were a great deal more vocal. "Dude!" "Yeh!" "Most excellent!" "Boing-g-g-g…." "Sweeeeeet…" "Heh heh heh heh heh…." "Sagara, you stud!"

Sousuke contemplated using a stun grenade. Kaname's thoughts were much more graphic.

"Is he a good shot, Kaname?" One girl asked.

"Has he _had_ all of his shots?" Another girl added, eyes bright.

"Did you need to buy him a manual?" The wisecracks came in at record speed. With each one, Kaname's face darkened a little bit more. "A leash?" That was the last straw.

Kaname walked to the front of the room and picked up Miss Kagurazaka's pointer. Bringing it down hard, she snapped off a sound not all that different than one of Sousuke's pistol shots. Everyone stopped mid-syllable and stared at her.

"Sousuke and I are dating." She was far past peeved. "We are very happy." She eyeballed each and every person who had irritated or disappointed her. "We have not done **_it_** yet." She tossed her hair and stuck out her chin. "Thank you all for your kindness and consideration."

Miss Kagurazaka had walked on in just as Kaname had started talking.

"Well, that was a heartfelt announcement, Miss Chidori." The teacher looked as if she had taken a big bite of spoiled fruit. "I hope you were joking. You are such a promising student." The look she gave Sousuke left no question about her opinion of _him._

Kaname began blushing.

"I would prefer it, however, if class is **_not_** used for such personal matters. The only thing more disruptive would be to have announced it over the loudspeaker system." Miss Kagurazaka grimaced when she noted her V-shaped pointer.

Sousuke could think of numerous ways that would be more disruptive, but wisely kept silent. As fate would have it, the intercom system crackled to life. A boy's voice came over loud and clear.

_It was_ _Oonuki._

"May I have your attention, please. We have a special announcement."

The class began talking in excited whispers, suspecting what was about to happen. Miss Kagurazaka put her hands on her hips, well aware of whose desk was vacant.

"It has come to my attention that Sousuke Sagara… year 2 class 4... is dating Miss Kaname Chidori, from the same class"

The students began chanting Onuki's name. Kaname looked over at Sousuke, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Flowers and condolences can be sent to Mr. Sagara care of Miss Kagurazaka's classroom. After school today, we will be starting a pool. The winner most closely guesses how long this rather… special… couple will last. There will also be wagers on how long the school and student body will remain intact."

Kaname's irritation gave way to a brief moment of fear and concern. Should she be thinking in terms of how long their relationship would last? Her father may have given her his tacit blessing, but she still remembered something that he had said to her when she started high school. _'Young romances statistically don't last very long.'_ She began trembling ever so slightly. The vagaries of the human heart were enough to worry about. With Sousuke, there were far greater concerns.

Television pictures of his battle against the _Habu_ Arm Slaves blazed brightly in her mind, as she remembered how she felt, standing outside of the Cloisters museum. Dramatic images pushed aside her other thoughts.

_A huge series of expanding rings of light spread out from a central point out in the East River, where Sousuke had dragged the two terrorist machines. The lights had spread out for some great distance before fading, leaving nothing but darkness in the formless night._

She had been so relieved when she found out he was alive; but, she had been so scared to see him in the hospital. Of course, when she did get to see the big idiot again, it hadn't been in the manner she might have wished for.

_He had pushed his walker out of the restroom in a rush, his eyes widening when he saw her. Paying attention to her face, he slipped on the slick floor. The walker went flying. He ended up on all fours again… giving her and a gaggle of nurses a rather dramatic view of his unclothed bottom._

The nurses had all been very appreciative, Much too much so for her liking. After he had come home to her father's house, there were still difficulties to deal with. Tessa had shown up unannounced. She wanted to end Sousuke's Tokyo mission, having him join her in research involving the Lambda Driver.

Kaname had been jealous, getting very upset with Sousuke when she incorrectly thought that he had gone to a bar with the clumsy little Captain. During her subsequent walk with Sousuke, she had voiced her fear. _'If you wanted to, you could have your choice of girls, Sousuke.'_ His words had made her feel so joyful_. 'I already have, Kaname,'_

Despite that reassurance, she began fretting again, worried that she might someday lose him to another woman. She knew that she was being paranoid, but she couldn't help herself. Damn her past. Damn her weak will. Damn Onuki.

Sousuke stood up from his chair. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear. He had correctly surmised that Onuki's statement might start her thinking negative thoughts. Her fear of abandonment always had the potential to take on a life of its own, and he wanted to nip any unnecessary thoughts in the bud. "Kaname, Sun Tzu said: _'The important thing in a military operation is victory, not persistence.'_ There is truth in that. But, I think the opposite holds true in a relationship."

Kaname looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"I spent my entire life without having reason to care about someone." Sousuke continued. "Now that I he found that reason, I am no_t_ about to discard it. Besides, you are the boss, are you not? Accordingly, it is out of my hands. That's a difficult thing for a Specialist to accept…."

Sousuke was rewarded with a smile, despite his use of the quotation. He was content to take things day by day, moment by moment.

_Would Kaname be able to do the same?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Sousuke walked along the avenue alone.

The young soldier had finished with an errand that he and Kaname had decided would be a kind, if belated gesture.

A large water-filled bag swung back and forth with each step he took. An occasional sloshing noise accompanied the violent explosion of fins and tail inside the bag. The young carp was not overjoyed at its temporary enclosure, and every so often expressed its displeasure.

The gift was for the janitor, who was still grieving over the loss of his beloved fish, killed and cooked by Sousuke and Tsubaki those many months ago.

"_Hey, Sagara!" _A brash young voice called out to him as he came within sight of the school buildings. It was the self-pronounced leader of the music club, accompanied by his buddies. "Wait up! We have something to discuss with you..."

Sousuke came to a halt, wondering just what dubious thoughts had tickled their fancy.

"We all heard the big announcement today. How much did you pay Oonuki to make up that story for you?" Swinging his long hair, the music club leader put on a rather condescending smile. His buddies all laughed and chuckled. "There's no wayit can be true. Chidori's a babe, even if she scores high on the Bitch-O-Meter most of the time."

"It _is_ true." That was all that Sousuke cared to say.

"**R-R-Right…**" One of the other club members said with a snicker.

"We remember the flirting contest, dude," a third boy said, getting high fives from his pals. "You probably paidthat married chick to say what she did. That was the only thing that saved you from taking that swim!"

Sousuke did not deem to say another word, as there was no need. His silence convinced his challengers even more.

"**_So-o-o-o..._**" The leader of the club said, hooking his thumb through a belt loop with a big flourish. "How about we make _another _wager? We prove that you're lying, and you go for that naked swim." All of the other members nodded their heads, sure that they were right. "If we'rewrong, I promise that we will all do the same."

"Yeh! No need for any clothes eating bacteria, dude!" The whole club burst into satisfied laughter after that quip.

"It is a deal." Sousuke kept from grinning. If they were men of their words, they would regret making that wager. "You may follow. By coincidence, I am meeting Kaname outside of the school."

As the Mithril agent resumed his walk, he caught sight of another progression headed his way. It was the rugby squad.

They appeared so eager to reach him, that they trampled anyone and anything in their path.

"**LEADER!" **The burliest of the group shouted. _"**Hold up!**" _

Sousuke stopped again. The team members ran up single file, singing one of the songs he had taught them during their training sessions.

"Hey leader, we heard the news. _F-cking _great!" A huge hand slammed hard against Sousuke's back in congratulations as the bulky student spoke.

"_Shit _yeh!" Another hand rocked him. "She's a _g-damn f-cking _lucky gal!"

"Right! And we _f-cking _like Miss Chidori. She's _f-cking _great." The well-wishers all wore large smiles.

_"_**_HELL YEH!"_ **The whole group of them shouted.

The leader of the music club laughed, talking loudly and flamboyantly to his friends. "They actually fell for Sagara's story. Meatheads!" His buddies all laughed.

Seeing the look on the faces of the rugby team, Sousuke grinned. "They doubt my word. I have a wager with the entire Music Club. Whomever is proven wrong must swim naked in the lake." Sousuke looked over at the music guys. "You are willing to repeat that deal in front of witnesses, are you not?"

"Sure..." The club leader tossed his hair again, unconcerned.

"No... _f-cking _sure..." One musician aped the rugby team's tendency for swear words.

The Music Club leader went over the bet in detail. When the long-haired musician finished, the leader of the Rugby Club shouted "**Heard and witnessed!**" After that, the growing crowd walked up the front driveway to the school.

Sousuke headed over to a row of shade trees. Kaname was reserving a bench for the two of them, and had a pair of bentos ready. When she saw Sousuke, she stood up, waved, and blew him a kiss.

The members of the music club began to sweat some. The rugby players surrounded them, their eyes filled with a frightful light.

_Sousuke smiled. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Kaname sat on the bench, waiting.

The shade was very nice, as was the gentle intermittent breeze that teased the covers of the bento boxes and blew occasional strands of hair in her face.

Waiting for Sousuke was something she had become very good at.

She remembered waiting to find out what his answer would be when he found the Christmas Eve invitation she had meant for him. She thought back to the difficult period of waiting that followed his disappearance off of North Korea. She sighed, thinking back to the relatively short wait she had to live through when Sousuke had walked away from her father's house, after his heated discussion with her father.

The worst wait of all had been the one that followed his heroic actions in New York City.

In comparison, this kind of wait was nothing. If anything, sitting alone on the bench allowed her to collect her thoughts after a rather tumultuous first half of the school day. Movement caught her eye. She looked up. It was Ren, accompanied by Atsunobu Hayashimizu. She smiled seeing the two of them.

If _anyone _deserved to be a couple as much as she and Sousuke did, it was those two star-struck individuals.

Why didn't the two of them ever take that step? Was it Ren's family background? Or, did the whispered suspicions about a mysterious past for the Student Council President point to some devastating truth? Someone had told her that he had lost a girlfriend. Was that the reason?

"Kaname," Ren said when she got close enough to talk politely. "I heard about your good news. I wanted to tell you how happy I am for you."

Kaname smiled. Ren's statement had her feeling very happy. Grateful, too.

"Thank you," Kaname said. "I was definitely hoping that more people were going to feel the same way you do."

"Don't worry about them. People like that are _always_ very fickle. Before you know it, the ones who are amused or unbelieving will soon be jealous, wishing they had what you two do." Atsunobu pushed his glasses up further on his nose. "I personally couldn't be any happier. Two of my favorite people and best student officers getting together? Marvelous." The young man appeared oblivious to the look that Ren gave him, but Kaname suspected that he was well aware just the same. "I think that the two of you were made for one another."

"I hope we are," Kaname said. "There can't be too manygirls who would put up with Sousuke." Kaname didn't believe her own joke, even though her two friends smiled and nodded their heads. Images of Kumi and Izumi flashed across her mind, including one involving an errant meatball. "And, how many guys would want to go out with me when everything is said and done?" Unfortunately, she was only too ready to accept_ that_ as truth. She knew her own reputation all too well.

Ren cocked her head, and then smiled. "Here he comes. It certainly looks like he has a large following this afternoon."

Kaname turned quickly, standing up when she saw Sousuke. She waved her arm to get his attention. Her heart began beating faster, and her breathing quickened. She couldn't help but feel excited every time she saw him, even after brief separations.

As Sousuke headed towards her, there was a loud cry from the front of the school. There was indeed at least one other boy who would want to go out with Kaname Chidori.

"_**SA-A-A-A**_… **_GA-A-A-A_**… **_RA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A_**……"

A form came running towards them all. A subtle blue nimbus seemed to waver and fluctuate around the irate form of Tsubaki Issei. Obviously, he was powering up for some kind of ultimate martial arts attack.

"Sagara… you lying cad… you black-hearted bastard… you will not get away with those lies. This time you will not avoid our confrontation. Your punishment is way overdue!" When he saw Kaname, he stopped, and then began mumbling some. "I…… you should know…… I will protect your honor, Kaname." He turned bright red.

Kaname no longer found that kind of pronouncement to be cute or heartwarming. Today, it was simply one more annoyance that she did not want to deal with. Sousuke walked over to her, pointedly ignoring the Karate Club leader.

"Here. I thought you might like to take a look at the carp before I deliver it. It should do well enough in the bag for a while longer, so we will have time to eat together." Sousuke handed the bag to her.

"It was unwise to turn your back on me, Sagara!" Tsubaki began a lunge in Sousuke's direction.

"**BAKA!**" Kaname swung the fish bag with all of her might. A sodden impact could be heard across the front square of the school.

Laying flat on his back at her feet, the stunned and besotted martial artist looked up at an angry Kaname.

"Good _f-cking _move!" One of the rugby team members shouted. That was followed by a round of applause.

"It _was_ rather impressive, Kaname." Sousuke smiled, even though he felt sorry for the fish. The bag was shaking rather dramatically, the result of the carp's fit of pique. "Creative, too."

Kaname smiled. She handed the bag to a startled Ren, not caring how many people were watching. Wrapping both free arms around Sousuke, she gave him a fierce hug. "I missed you, you big jerk. Did you walk all the way to Osaka or something?"

"No. _Should _I have?" Sousuke smiled when Kaname punched his arm lightly. "I did not want to be away from you that long."

"Good answer," Kaname said, giving Sousuke a quick kiss on the cheek. "Very good answer."

Tsubaki looked like he had swallowed his tongue. There was a concerted groan from the Music Club members, who had their quick retreat blocked by the chortling rugby players. Ren smiled.

"What's with _them?" _Kaname pointed towards the Music Club members, each of whom was being carried in her direction by his collar or the scruff of his neck. She gave Sousuke an even longer kiss when he explained the bet. "Now **_that's_** something we should get Oonuki to announce overhead. If we let him live, that is."

"Affirmative." Sousuke saluted the leader of the rugby squad, who gave him a toothy smile and a big thumbs up. "Perhaps he would like to join them in their aquatic endeavors." That earned Sousuke another smile and a longer kiss.

"**Oooooh!" **That exclamation had everyone turning to see who had arrived. "You big bullies. I'm coming Tsubaki." It was Mizuki. She had broken concealment and was running towards the prone karate expert.

A frantic-looking Tsubaki tried to get to his feet. Sousuke placed his foot on his chest and kept him from moving. "I can think of someone who is truly overdue for punishment," he said to the boy.

"_Please_… for the love of all that is holy…." Tsubaki pleaded with Sousuke, still feeling too shocked to resort to any kind of physical response.

"Kaname?" Sousuke looked in her direction. "Can I be forgiving, just this once?"

"_Hmmmm_…." Kaname hid a smile behind her hand. She looked as if she were actually contemplating something, watching the look in Tsubaki's eyes as he tracked Misuki's every step. "Just this once. It **_is_** a big day, after all."

Allowed to rise, Tsubaki took off as if he were trying out for the school relay team. Mizuki stopped in front of Sousuke and Kaname, an obvious look of disappointment on her face. Looking them both over, then began to laugh, louder and louder. "What a great couple."

Kaname's face turned dark again. She grabbed the carp bag from Ren, and swung her arm back in preparation.

"The fish has had enough excitement today, dear." Sousuke took the bag out of Kaname's hand before she had a chance to follow through. He thought of what he wanted to say. It was not exactly kind, but it _would_ mollify Kaname. "Besides, it is only Mizuke."

Kaname's face calmed. She smiled at Sousuke, appreciating the fact that he had realized just what she needed. "You're right. She still probably hasn't had a kiss since that one _you _gave her." Kaname chuckled, amused by the look on Mizuki's face. She pointed. "Oh look… is Tsubaki talking with Shirai?"

Misuki jumped slightly. She looked in the direction Kaname had indicated and bit her lip when she realized that she had been tricked. After giving Sousuke and Kaname one last grumpy stare, she stomped off back towards the school.

Kaname smiled happily, and then sighed. "This has turned out to be such a wonderful day."

_Lunch tasted particularly good that afternoon. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

THE END


End file.
